warframefandomcom-20200222-history
Brakk
| notes = * Fires 10 pellets, each dealing varying physical damage for a total of 150 damage. }} The Brakk is a small-scale shotgun type sidearm with high damage and good reload rate but with high recoil and low magazine size. Characteristics This weapon primarily deals Impact damage. Advantages: *High Damage: **Powerful Impact damage. **Decent Slash and Puncture damage. *Good ammo efficiency. *High rate of fire. *Fast reload speed. *Decent status chance. *One and one polarity slot. *Comes with its own weapon slot and (if you supported the Grineer in Gradivus Dilemma) *High pellet count. Disadvantages: *High Recoil. *Relatively small magazine size. *Damage has falloff over distance. Acquisition The Brakk was the Tier 3 event reward for The Gradivus Dilemma Event. It was awarded when the Grineer were victorious if the player had completed the required 100 missions, showing an overall support for either faction. It is rumored that a Brakk blueprint will be in the drop tables for Councilor Vay Hek after he is reworked. Weapon Loadouts See the user build section for builds using this weapon. Notes *If you have supported the Grineer more than the Corpus, this gun will come with an inventory slot and an Orokin Catalyst. Otherwise, this will be rewarded as a Blueprint instead. *When comparing pellet count, the Brakk is superior compared to the Strun (and a slight to its Wraith version), as the pistol has a very fast reload speed along with its initial damage mod Hornet Strike can benefit the Brakk easily through its polarity, making the Brakk a good alternative to the Strun Wraith. **With a pellet count of 10 and having a status chance of 10% per pellet, both made the Brakk a superior status weapon in higher levels in the game, especially in Survival missions. **Applying the Radiation mod combination greatly utilizes the weapon, allowing almost every shot to cause Confusion, having enemies attacking each other frequently. Making it a viable replacement to Nyx's Chaos. *Damage fallout was added in update 11.2.1, making it ineffective past short-medium (20-25+ meters) ranges. *Damage was slightly slanted towards Impact damage in update 11.2.1, making it slightly less effective against Flesh and Armor targets (mostly noticeable against Infested and Grineer). *Pellet spread was slightly increased in update 11.2.1, forcing close range combat to utilize full strength further. *The damage listed is actually a combination of all the pellets' damage values. The actual damage per pellet, barring damage falloff, is 6.75 impact, 3.75 puncture, and 4.5 slash. Tips *The Brakk is typically considered to be an upgraded Grineer version of the Bronco series with high critical chance, greater damage potential, more pellets per shot, and a larger magazine size. In addition, it also has Polarity slots of and to accommodate powerful builds. *With a critical chance of 15% and a pellet count of 10, these make the Brakk very susceptible to deal critical damage as every pellet has a 15% chance of dealing twice the damage, making critical builds effective. **This can be even more effective with Barrel Diffusion and Lethal Torrent. **Combined with maxed Hornet Strike it is more effective to use maxed Pistol Gambit instead of maxed Magnum Force. Trivia *The Brakk is a revolver-style pistol using buckshot rounds - a small scale shotgun. **The Brakk's cylinder rotates every time after it fires. Curiously the player can fire the Brakk very rapidly before the cylinder even finishes rotating. *The Brakk appears to have a custom reload animation, but oddly, the Warframe appears to insert an object into the pistol grip. **Its reload sound is similar to that of a Bronco. *The Corpus counterpart for the The Gradivus Dilemma is the Detron. Had the Corpus won the Dilemma the Detron would have been rewarded instead. *General Sargas Ruk gives this weapon to those who supported him and the Grineer in the Gradivus Dilemma with a message: "The way you fight, we cannot grow this in a test tube. You are a true warrior. I need more warriors like you. Continue to fight for me, there is more where this came from." **It would seem that Sargas Ruk has grown an attachment to the Tenno who supported him. Speculations of Sargas Ruk's relationships rises at this point. *The gun is described as a "semi-auto handcannon" of Grineer design. Colloquially, a "hand cannon" often refers to an extremely powerful pistol chambered for a high caliber cartridge such as .50 S&W Magnum or .50 Action Express. *The word "Brakk" may be translated from Grineer to English as "Break", due to its sustained ability to deliver powerful blasts against its targets. Media Brakk.png|BRAKK Brakkaward.png|Brakk Awarded By Ruk Warframe 10 ♠ Brakk Grineer Hand Cannon Warframe Brakk See also *Detron Category:Event Reward Category:Secondary Category:Weapons Category:Grineer Category:Single Sidearm